


Edward's Girl

by BiologicalExperiment



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalExperiment/pseuds/BiologicalExperiment
Summary: Was listening to the song Jessie's Girl and decided to merge it with Twilight and ended up with Rosalie wanting Edward's girl.Warnings: All human (no supernatural) & femslash - Rosalie x Bella pairing





	Edward's Girl

Rosalie had been happy until that day.

As one of the most popular girls at school, Rosalie had everything she could ever imagine at the age of 17. Her family was well-known in Forks, Washington; the small town that they had resided in since the start of high school. Furthermore, she was an honor-roll student heading in the right direction to graduate as valedictorian and continue her education at a top-notch university in less than two years. Along with that, she was contently in a relationship with the star linebacker, Emmett, for their third year running.

She had it all – the popularity, the money, the education, a future in a career she was passionate about, and a perfect marriage-to-be. But, if Rosalie had everything, why then was she no longer happy?

Lately, something had changed. It was not hard to figure out, Rosalie knew exactly what it was. Her unhappiness was a result of her brother, or more specifically, her brother's new girlfriend: Isabella Swan.

Class had resumed after the Christmas holidays and, along with the new study material, the students at Forks High were greeted by a new transfer student. At first Rosalie's brother, Edward, had been a snob. Declaring how minuscule and simplistic the new girl appeared to be, the lad hardly gave Bella a second thought. But, apparently that all changed when she did the unexpected. Isabella Swan did not react like the rest of the girls in the area; she did not swoon over his chiseled features and luxurious, amber locks as he strutted down the hall. Apparently this difference was all it took and, before long, Edward had decided that he would make Bella his.

Under most circumstances, Rosalie simply ignored her brother's antics and senseless endeavors. The blonde knew his routine - he would find a girl worthy of his time, toy with her, and toss her away once he was bored. But there was something different about the girl and Rosalie felt the strong desire to mark Bella as hers. Unfortunately, it was not that easy. Rosalie could see how Bella fawned over her brother.

As the days turned to weeks and the semester neared the beginning of summer, Rosalie became more obsessed with her brother's girlfriend; watching Bella with baby blue hues as doe-brown were stricken by another. 

Rather than approach Bella and becoming friends like a normal individual would do, Rosalie remained impassive and cold in the girl's presence. 

It was not that she wanted to push Bella away, Rosalie just hated imagining all the wretched things Bella and Edward would do together. Despite the fact that Edward was egotistic and appeared to hardly touch Bella, the most disturbing thoughts Rosalie had was when she imagined how Bella would love Edward with her body. Rosalie knew this was silly, but she could not dismiss the notion. This was especially so when Edward would come home late at night, smelling strongly of Bella's perfume.

Bothered by her thoughts of Bella, Rosalie focused her attention on her relationship with Emmett and her studies. She would be going off to college soon, but before that summer break would be upon them. Rose knew she could not stay in the area during the holidays. With school out, the pair would be inseparable and Rosalie felt dirty when they started talking cute. Instead of confronting the issue at hand, Rosalie decided to escape to the family's summer home in Paris.

It was not like her to be a coward and run away from her problems, but her issues ran deeper than being forced to watch Edward with a girl that was suppose to be hers. There were multiple reasons Rose could not admit her feelings to Bella, let alone the world. For one, no one knew she was gay, and Rosalie highly doubted her family would be accepting of her admissions. Secondly, she knew it would be wrong to hurt Edward like that, for he really did seem to be in love. She also refused to hurt Emmett like that; the big brute was nothing short of a sweetheart to her. And although Rosalie wanted to tell Bella about her feelings, she knew that the point was probably moot this far along.

Regrettably, the summer break was short lived and Rosalie was required to return to Forks for her senior year of high school. She was also forced to playing along with the charade once more. However, over the summer Rosalie decided that she would confront some of her problems regarding Bella. To start with, she would be nice to Bella, for apparently the brunette had grown close to her family in her absence. Secondly, she would be supportive of her brother's relationship. 

Rather than fixing the problems as she had anticipated, Rosalie noticed that the cracks in her charade continued to spiral out of control. The more time she spent in Bella's presence, the harder it was to not crave Bella's smile and to refrain from touching her in a more passionate fashion than would be permitted by friends.

Torn on what to do, Rosalie began to pull away and throw back up her walls, especially when around Bella. By Bella's 18th birthday, Rosalie felt as if her heart had been ripped asunder. 

Having walked in on her brother and Bella whispering perverse nothings into the dark, Rosalie fled to the woods. With her stomach knotting in disgust, Rosalie collapsed amongst the foliage. She knew that she had no right to feel betrayed by Bella and Edward, but the blonde was unable to help the pain that speed throughout her chest.

Rosalie stayed in the woods, refusing to come home until Bella was long gone. And, whilst everyone slept, Rosalie stood looking at herself in the full length floor mirror. Most would assume the blonde was being vain, taking in her model-esque physique. In reality, Rosalie was wondering what Bella failed to see in her. She could be funny and witty, and more of a prince charming than that of her brother.

Forlorn, Rosalie rested her forehead to touch with the one reflecting in the mirror. This was not the way love was supposed to be. Rose was not supposed to be with a woman; she could only be with a man. Unfortunately, that was not what Rosalie wanted. She wanted Bella.

Realizing that she could not stay in the area any longer, Rosalie made arrangements with her family to study abroad for the remainder of the year.

Receiving correspondence from her family over the next several months, Rosalie was secretly delighted, yet simultaneously horrified, upon hearing that Bella had fallen into a depressed state-of-mind shortly after her departure. Wondering if she should return for the holidays to check up on Bella, Rosalie decided against the idea. Her heart still ached at the thought of the brown haired girl, and she refused to come home until she could be firm in her resolve. However, as March rolled around the following year, Rosalie felt her heart stop when Alice contacted her to let her know that Bella had jumped off a cliff.

Dropping everything, Rosalie rushed back to Forks on the first flight available.

Arriving late in the night, Rosalie lingered in the doorway of the hospital room. Hesitating on going in and waking the girl, Rosalie studied the sleeping woman before her. It was the first time she had had set eyes on Bella in roughly six months, and despite her ghastly appearance, Rosalie could not help but admire at how beautiful the girl had become.

As the seconds faded into minutes, Rosalie began to wonder if it would be better to leave before anyone knew she was there. She should not have come here straight from the airport. Perhaps if she had met up with her family, it would be easier to hide her half-healed wounds from the world.

In the process of closing the door, Rosalie froze as Bella shifted in her sleep while calling out her name.

Forgoing her own emotions, Rosalie moved to stand by the bed. Reaching for a searching hand, Rosalie felt a small flutter in her chest as the girl clung desperately to her icy digits. It had been so long since she had touched Bella.

Trailing her eyes from their clasped hands, blue hues widened in surprise as they locked with glazed brown.

"Please don't leave," Bella croaked, her throat dry from disuse.

"I won't," Rosalie promised.


End file.
